Clock Tower/Transcript
Starting the Quest *'Player:' Hello monk. *'Brother Kojo:' Hello adventurer. My name is Brother Kojo. Do you happen to know the time? *'Player:' No, sorry, I don't. *'Brother Kojo:' Exactly! This clock tower has recently broken down, and without it nobody can tell the correct time. I must fix it before the town people become too angry! I don't suppose you could assist me in the repairs? I'll pay you for your help. **'Player:' OK old monk, what can I do? ***'Brother Kojo:' Oh, thank you kind sir/madam! In the celar below, you'll find four cogs. They're too heavy for me, but you should be able to carry them one at a time. I know one goes on each floor... but I can't exactly remember which goes where specifically. Oh well, I'm sure you can figure it out fairly easily. ***'Player:' Well, I'll do my best. ***'Brother Kojo:' Thank you again! And remember to be careful, the cellar is full of strange beasts. **'Player:' How much reward are we talking? ***'Brother Kojo:' Well, I'm only a monk so I'm not exactly rich, but I assure you I will give you a fair reward for the time spent assisting me in repairing the clock. **'Player:' Not now old monk. ***'Brother Kojo:' OK then. Come back and let me know if you change your mind. Talking to Brother Kojo again * Player: Hello again. * Brother Kojo: Oh hello, are you having trouble? The cogs are in four rooms below us. Place one cog on a pole on each of the four tower levels. ** Can I have a hint? *** Red cog *** Blue cog *** Black cog *** White cog **** Player: Have you any idea where I might find the color cog? **** Brother Kojo: If I knew, I wouldn't ask you to find it. It's in the basement somewhere. ** I'll carry on looking. *** Player: Right, gotcha. I'll do that then. Black Cog Before pouring water on the black cog * The cog is red hot from the flames. You cannot pick it up. After pouring water on the black cog * You pour water over the cog. It quickly cools down enough to take. White Cog Trying to open doors before pulling levers * This door doesn't seem to open from here... Trying to open final door before poisoning rats * Player: It won't open. Maybe the monk knows how to open this door? Talking to the monk * Player: I've found the white cog! But it's locked behind a gate. There's rats everywhere! * Brother Kojo: Rats again?! Kill them! Kill them all! * Player: But how do I open the gate? Do you have a key? * Brother Kojo: Get rid of the rats! I'm sure I left some rat poison down there! * Player: I guess I better go and deal with the rat problem... After poisoning the rats * The rats swarm towards the poisoned food... ...and devour it hungrily. You see them smashing against the gates in a panic. They seem to be dying. Opening the final gate after poisoning the rats * The death throes of the rats seem to have shaken the door loose of its hinges. You pick it up and go through. Trying to poison the rats again * The gate has already been damaged, you see no reason to cause more suffering. Repair Work After placing a cog on the appropriate spindle * The cog fits perfectly. After placing a cog on an incorrect spindle * The cog doesn't seem to fit this spindle. Maybe it should be on a different floor of the tower. Making Progress After placing one cog * Player: I've placed a cog! * Brother Kojo: That's great. Come see me when you've done the other three. After placing two cogs * Player: Two down! * Brother Kojo: Two to go. After placing three cogs * Brother Kojo: One left. Finishing the Job *'Player:' I have replaced all the cogs! *'Brother Kojo:' Really...? Wait, listen! Well done, well done! Yes yes yes, you've done it! You ARE clever! The townsfolk will be able to know the correct time now! Thank you so much for all of your help! And as promised, here is your reward! Transcript